Tout a changé
by ZoZen
Summary: Une soirée, une lettre, de quoi bouleverser deux existences...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tou(te)s, ça fait un bail n'est-ce pas ? Je vous avais dit que je passerai de temps à autre. Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit pendant mes congés en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma très chère AudreyKat ). Il est un peu en retard mais je me sais déjà pardonnée.**

 **Que vous soyez en vacances ou pas, profitez bien de l'été. Bises à tou(te)s**

 **Z.**

* * *

 **Tout a changé**

Emma regarda sa montre. 9h10, elle était en retard, une fois de plus. Elle entra dans le bureau du shérif salua méthodiquement David et s'affala sur sa chaise, songeuse.

\- « La soirée a été dure ? »

\- « Hmpf »

\- « Très causante aujourd'hui ma fille ! »

\- « Mouais, bof, en fait, je ne sais pas… »

\- « Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? »

\- « C'était bizarre… »

\- « Bizarre ? Comment ça bizarre ? »

\- « Bizarre comme bizarre… je sais pas je te dis… »

\- « OK, OK je n'insiste pas, je te laisse finir d'émerger… Au fait, tu as du courrier.»

Le shérif adjoint tendit une enveloppe blanche à sa fille. Elle l'examina sans l'ouvrir. « _Shérif Swan, strictement personnel»_ étaient les seules inscriptions visibles. L'écriture était régulière, le papier de bonne facture. L'enveloppe était scellée et vue son épaisseur et son poids, elle ne devait pas contenir plus d'un ou deux feuillets. Pensive, la jeune femme se demanda qui pouvait lui écrire et porta machinalement le courrier sous son nez. Aussitôt, elle reconnut le parfum qui s'en dégageait et blêmit. Ce parfum la hantait depuis des mois, depuis des années, depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke et sa rencontre avec Madame le Maire, la mère adoptive d'Henry.

\- « Alors, tu sais de qui ça vient ? »

\- « Hein, quoi ? »

\- « La lettre, tu sais de qui elle est ? »

\- « Euh, non, … Aucune idée. »

Elle détestait mentir à son père mais comment pouvait elle lui dire que ce courrier personnel venait de Régina, leur patronne, alors que lui et sa mère voyaient déjà d'un mauvais œil leur rapprochement amical depuis ces derniers mois. Et comment lui expliquer qu'après ce qui s'était produit hier, cette lettre pouvait très bien être son avis de licenciement, tout comme toute autre chose ?

\- « C'est arrivé quand ? »

\- « Ce matin très tôt je suppose, elle était glissée sous la porte quand j'ai ouvert le poste à 7h30. »

\- « Merde! »

\- « Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? »

\- « Si euh, … non, enfin … pas tout de suite… » Bredouilla-t-elle.

\- « Ok, j'ai compris, je te laisse, de toutes façons Hooper vient d'appeler, Bongo s'est encore fait la malle. Je vais partir patrouiller voir si je peux le retrouver. Ça te laissera tout le temps que tu veux pour la lire tranquille. »

Elle le remercia d'un sourire pour sa discrétion. David était vraiment adorable, une vrai pâte. Comment réagirait-il s'il venait à apprendre?

Elle attendit que la voiture ait quitté la rue pour décacheter la lettre.

A l'intérieur, une simple feuille était soigneusement pliée en trois, elle la déplia soigneusement. Le billet était manuscrit, la belle écriture de Régina couvrait un peu plus du recto de la page. Emma s'empressa de lire, le cœur battant.

 _Shérif Swan_ , « Aie, ça commence mal… » Se dit elle aussitôt. Puis elle se ravisa en découvrant la suite.

 _Emma, ce qui s'est passé hier soir au Rabbit Hole a tout changé. Comment expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Je n'en sais absolument rien. Nous sommes amies, c'est un fait, sinon comment aurais-je pu te raconter mes états d'âmes suite à ma rupture avec Robin? Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu en arriver à te livrer tout ça. Tu te rends comptes de combien cela peut être gênant pour moi de t'avoir laissé voir mes faiblesses?_

La jeune femme sourit en se remémorant la scène. Elles partageaient un repas au Rabbit, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Henry était chez David et Mary-Margareth comme tous les jeudis. Ils avaient instauré ce rituel depuis Noël pour que le gamin puisse passer du temps avec ses grands-parents et son oncle. Profitant de cet instant de liberté, les deux femmes avaient pris l'habitude de sortir ensemble et d'aller se détendre au Rabbit. Elles y retrouvaient parfois Ruby, Belle ou Killian mais hier, elles n'étaient que toutes les deux, seules. Elle reprit sa lecture…

 _Hier soir donc, j'ai baissé la garde. Sans doute est ce ton regard bienveillant et ta gentillesse qui en sont la cause. Le fait est que, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai renoncé à ma carapace, celle qui me protège depuis des années, celle qui me permet d'éviter de souffrir… Je ne sais par quelle magie, tu as peu à peu gagné ma confiance, m'encourageant discrètement à poursuivre le récit pathétique de ma séparation qui était de toute façon inévitable._

Le shérif releva la tête. Visiblement, ce n'était pas une lettre de licenciement. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

 _J'avais besoin d'en parler, j'avais besoin de t'en parler. Il fallait que tu saches. Robin ne représente plus rien à mes yeux désormais. Qu'il a été dur de te regarder dans les yeux après cet aveu. Je savais que cela te ferai plaisir, tu n'as jamais caché ton aversion pour lui mais je craignais de me montrer faible devant toi…_

Effectivement, Emma se souvenait fort bien l'embarras de Régina, les yeux baissés, rivés sur son verre de vin, sa main gauche triturant nerveusement sa serviette tandis que la droite tentait sans succès de cacher le tremblement de ses lèvres. Dieu que cette femme était belle et la voir soudain si fragile la bouleversait.

\- « Régina… »

Un seul mot, son prénom, et ce geste, le geste qui avait tout déclenché…

 _…_ _puis tu as posé ta main sur la mienne et tout a changé. Je voulais fuir, me cacher, me mettre en colère mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais incapable de rompre ce contact délicieux qui me bouleversait au plus profond de mon être. Cette main chaude, rassurante qui voulait simplement dire « je suis là »…_

Emma avait vu tout cela dans le regard et l'attitude de la brune. Son geste avait été instinctif. La voyant si triste, si faible, elle n'avait eu qu'une envie, celle de la protéger, la prendre dans ses bras. Mais on ne prend pas le Maire de Storybrooke dans ses bras, alors elle s'était contenue, l'écoutant encore, la dévorant de yeux sans doute, mais sans bouger. Mais quand Régina avait évoqué l'idée d'être destinée à être seule car elle ne méritait pas d'être aimée, le sang de la blonde n'avait fait qu'un tour et sa main droite s'était instinctivement précipitée sur celle de la femme en face d'elle.

Le premier contact eut quelque chose d'électrique. Toutes deux se raidirent et retinrent leur respiration. Emma avait l'impression que la brune allait bondir, voire la gifler pour avoir ainsi osé suggérer qu'elle puisse être faible. Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Passé le premier instant de stupeur, l'une et l'autre s'étaient peu à peu détendues sans pour autant oser se regarder. Toutes les deux avaient leurs regards rivés sur la main pale d'Emma posée sur celle, plus mate, de Régina.

 _…_ _Il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation de bien-être, de sécurité qui m'a envahie à ce moment-là, je crois que la dernière fois remonte à mon enfance quand, après une chute de cheval, mon père était venu me réconforter._

Le cœur du shérif s'était mis à battre la chamade. Etait-il possible que Régina Mills apprécie le contact de sa main sur la sienne? Non impensable! Tandis que le doute l'envahissait et que l'envie de fuir pointait à l'horizon, elle avait fait mine de retirer lentement sa main mais aussitôt que le contact avait été rompu, Regina avait saisi sa main et entrelaçé leurs doigts tout en plongeant un regard inquisiteur dans celui de la blonde. Ainsi, le doute n'était plus permis mais Emma n'était guère plus rassurée… qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

\- « Régina, je… »

\- « Chhhhhh! »

Se faisant, la brune s'était redressée sur sa chaise, sans lâcher le shérif des yeux un seul instant. La femme fragile qui se confiait quelques instants plus tôt s'était volatilisée. Régina Mills, Maire de Storybrooke et son assurance habituelle étaient de retour.

\- « Emma, il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer… »

La blonde s'était contentée d'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Après une légère pression suivie d'une caresse du pouce sur le dos de sa main, la brune avait libéré lentement ses doigts. Emma s'était empressée de retirer sa main - trop vite pour que cela ne paraisse suspect – puis s'était levée, prête à quitter les lieux.

\- « Emma! Attends! »

Elle s'était alors retournée et avait croisé le regard inquiet de sa supérieure.

\- « Bonne nuit Régina. » avait-elle bredouillé avant de quitter les lieux comme si une mouche l'avait piquée, laissant sur place la brune sans attendre de réponse.

Bon sang mais quelle nouille tu fais ma pauvre Emma ! Une fois de plus tu n'as trouvé d'autre issue que la fuite. Emma fronça les sourcils et repris sa lecture.

 _Hier soir quand tu es partie, quand tu t'es enfuie plus exactement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, de te retenir… mais nous avons une conversation à terminer. Que dirais tu de venir manger à la maison ce soir avec Henry et moi ? S'il te plait, ne me fuis pas… pas toi._

 _Ton amie, Régina._

La blonde serra la lettre sur son cœur. Regina voulait la voir, Régina, sa reine, la mère de son fils, celle à qui elle avait eu l'impudence de prendre la main voulait la revoir. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer, elle avait envie de danser et de se terrer au fond d'une cellule à la fois. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle faire?

Son téléphone vibra, la tirant de ses pensées. Un message. De Régina: « Cesse de paniquer et répond moi.»

Le shérif resta scotchée face à son écran de téléphone. Comment savait-elle?

Cette fois, ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui la fit sursauter: Régina. C'était Régina qui l'appelait… Fébrile, elle décrocha :

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Emma, cesse de faire l'enfant, je ne vais pas te manger. »

\- « Je ne panique pas ! »

\- « Mensonge »

\- « Que,… comment sais-tu? La magie? »

\- « Plus de magie entre nous Emma, j'ai promis, tu te souviens? »

\- « Mais, … mais alors, comment? »

\- « Emma, vient manger ce soir et tu sauras, … tu sauras tout. »

\- « … »

\- « Emma? »

\- « Je, euh, … oui, ce soir, venir manger… »

\- « Ce qui signifie ? »

\- « Euh désolée, je ne sais pas, je … »

\- « Emma,… s'il te plait »

\- « … OK, c'est d'accord. »

\- « A la bonne heure ! Alors disons 19h à la maison… Merci Emma, à ce soir »

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre, la brune avait déjà raccroché, la laissant abasourdie. Après quelques instants, quand elle réussit à se remettre à respirer, la panique réapparut: Elle venait d'accepter un diner. Un diner avec Régina. Régina qui lui prendrait surement la main dès qu'Henry aurait les yeux tournés!

Un rendez-vous en quelque sorte… c'était de la folie!

En tout cas, la brune avait raison, hier soir, tout avait changé!

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini. J'espère vous avoir diverti(e)s un petit moment. A la prochaine. Z.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, me revoici. A la demande générale cette histoire perd donc son statut d'OS. Vous vouliez une suite ? Et bien voilà. Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Emma entra d'un pas décidé chez Granny et alla s'accouder au comptoir où vint aussitôt la rejoindre son amie Ruby.

\- « Hello Blondie, comment ça va ? »

Perdue dans ses pensées le shérif lui fit un petit sourire las et plongea un regard rêveur sur l'écran de son téléphone. En fond d'écran s'affichait une photo prise quelques semaines auparavant, lors de la kermesse. Henry, tout sourire trônait entre ses deux mamans. Elle souffla.

\- « Ben alors ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?»

\- « Bah rien, t'inquiète… »

\- « Tu m'as pourtant l'air bien songeuse. D'habitude à cette heure-ci tu es déjà en train d'engloutir mon burger frites express. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? »

\- « Ce soir je mange chez Regina. »

\- « Oui et alors ? »

\- « Non tu n'y es pas, Régina m'a invité à manger au manoir »

\- « Avec Henry, oui. Et alors, où est le problème ? Ce n'est pas la première fois. »

\- « Ruby, hier soir… »

\- « Oui ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté hier soir ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire regretter de ne pas être venue à la soirée filles?»

\- « Non, non, enfin, si peut-être »

\- « Je t'écoute qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? »

\- « Ben, on n'était que deux, Régina et moi… »

La serveuse se rapprocha, subitement très intéressée. Elle se pencha vers son amie blonde et lui décocha un haussement de sourcil entendu. Emma se redressa soudain l'air boudeur

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Eh bien, raconte ! »

Et elle s'installa face à la blonde, les coudes sur le comptoir et le menton reposant entre ses mains, le regard rieur scrutant l'océan émeraude de celui du shérif.

\- « Ben, on a parlé. Enfin, Régina a parlé surtout… »

\- « Et ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, je ne devrai probablement pas t'en parler, elle n'apprécierait pas ».

\- « Emma, Régina a changé, elle est désormais une amie pour moi aussi et, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre et je suis contente que vous ayez pu être seules toutes les deux. Je pense que vous deviez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire. »

\- « Que ? Comment ça ? »

\- « Emma, cesse de faire l'enfant, tu crois que ça ne se voit pas la façon dont tu la regardes ? Et sa façon à elle d'éviter tout contact avec toi et de reprendre une attitude distante chaque fois qu'elle se laisse aller à une peu trop de proximité ? Enfin, Emma, ça crève les yeux qu'il y a plus qu'une simple amitié entre vous… Ne me dis pas que tu as découvert ça hier ? »

La blonde restait interdite.

\- « Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Tu accouches ? »

\- « Euh, tu crois vraiment que… »

\- « Oui bécasse, bon tu crache le morceau avant que je sèche sur place ? »

\- « Pffff, je suis nulle ! »

\- « Oui, ça je sais, mais encore ? »

\- « Ben Régina s'est confiée sur Robin, leur séparation, le fait qu'il ne représente plus rien à ses yeux… »

\- « Tu m'étonnes, l'homme des bois ne fait pas le poids face à la sauveuse ! »

\- « Mais arrête enfin ! »

\- « Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ? »

\- « Si, euh, enfin, peut être… »

\- « Bon alors tu me dis ce qui s'est passé ou tu veux que je demande à madame le Maire ? »

Le shérif sursauta et se retourna brusquement persuadée que Régina venait d'entrer dans le restaurant.

\- « Mais non, elle n'est pas là…, pffff t'es grave là Em' »

\- « Merde Rub', je sais pas quoi faire »

\- « Et si tu commençais par le début. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »

\- « Elle était si malheureuse, persuadée qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être aimée… »

\- « Et ? tu lui as fait une déclaration ? »

\- « Nooon mais arrête un peu je suis sérieuse là ! »

\- « T'es nulle Swan, tu aurais dû. Si tu veux mon avis, elle n'attend que ça. »

\- « Je lui ai pris la main. »

\- « Quoi ? Et c'est tout ? tu te mets dans cet état pour ça ? »

\- « Elle l'a gardée… »

\- « Comment, t'es pas partie en courant ? »

\- « Pas de suite… »

\- « Ouaip, t'as fini par te défiler hein ? »

\- « Oui, je sais je suis nulle… »

\- « Ben alors comment ça se fait que tu manges au manoir ce soir alors ? »

\- « Elle m'a écrit… et téléphoné »

\- « Waow, elle est encore plus accro que je pensais notre Madame Mills.»

\- « Rub', qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

\- « Tu plaisantes là ? T'as un rencard avec la nana la plus canon qu'on connaisse, elle est raide dingue de toi et toi tu en es encore à te demander si tu vas y aller ou pas ? »

\- « Voilà ! »

\- « Swan, t'es un boulet ! »

La blonde prit un air boudeur, vexée.

\- « Sérieux Rub', c'est Régina, la mère d'Henry… »

\- « Et alors, c'est chouette non ? les deux mères du gamin ensemble… »

\- « … »

\- « Bon, écoute, arrête de te prendre le chou pour ça. Tu te fais belle, tu vas à ton rencard et tu laisses faire Madame le Maire, apparemment elle a décidé de prendre les choses en main… »

\- « Putain Rub', je suis morte de trouille ! »

\- « C'est quoi le problème ? Tu as peur de ne pas lui plaire ? Oublie ! Elle est aussi accro que toi. Tu as peur que ça dérape ? Ben oui ma cocotte, après tous ce temps passé à vous chercher et à vous éviter toutes les deux, la rencontre risque d'être sacrément explosive… »

\- « Tu m'aides vachement là ! »

Rien que d'y songer, Emma était cramoisie.

\- « Bon, commence par manger un bout et retourne au boulot comme si de rien n'était. C'est à quelle heure ton rencard ? »

\- « 19h »

\- « Parfait ! t'auras pas trop le temps de cogiter après le boulot. Tu rentres, tu te pomponnes, tu mets ta plus belle robe et tu fonces au manoir sans te poser de questions. OK ? »

\- « Ok »

\- « Emma, si tu te défiles, je te promets que je viens moi-même te chercher et je te sers de chauffeur jusqu'à chez ta dulcinée. T'as pas intérêt…»

\- « Okay, Okay, c'est bon je vais y aller. De toutes façons c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix hein ? »

L'après-midi avait semblé interminable, à 6 heures pétantes, Emma avait quitté son bureau et avait suivi les conseils de Ruby comme un automate. « Ne pas réfléchir, ne pas paniquer, tout irait bien… ». A 7h elle gara sa voiture devant le 108 Mifflin Street et resta assisse un instant à regarder ses mains posées sur le volant. Tout à coup son téléphone vibra : _Em' bouge tes fesses !_

\- « Bon sang Ruby ! »

Elle pesta après la serveuse, soupira bruyamment et sortit enfin de la vieille coccinelle jaune. En robe et talons, c'est à tout petit pas qu'elle rejoignit le seuil du manoir et sonna enfin.

* * *

 **Ben non, pas encore de diner… je vais me faire des ami(e)s ce soir je le sens ;)**

 **Allez il y aura un chapitre 3, c'est promis. Bises à tou(te)s.**

 **Z.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci à celles et ceux (il y en a au moins un) qui m'ont laissé des petites reviews… Je vois que vous êtes impatients de connaitre la suite, je vous la livre donc ci-dessous.**

 **Désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre en PM comme d'habitude mais c'était pour publier rapidement, je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. En tout cas, continuez à me donner vos impressions, je ne m'en lasse pas ).**

 **Juste, à l'attention du guest qui n'apprécie pas la photo que j'ai choisie en illustration de cette fiction, je tiens à préciser que je n'en changerai pas. Pour moi, elle représente beaucoup et est en lien avec l'histoire.**

 **Vous connaissez le blabla habituel, OUAT et ses personnages sont la propriété d'ABC, seule l'histoire racontée ci-dessous est le fruit de mon imagination ). Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Ding-dong ».

Le cœur de Régina se mit à battre plus fort. _Enfin la blonde s'était décidée à sortir de son vieux tas de ferraille!_ Elle l'avait entendue arriver il y a bien 10 minutes et depuis, elle tournait en rond dans sa cuisine, faussement occupée à nettoyer par-ci, ranger par-là alors que tout était prêt depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Exceptionnellement elle avait quitté la mairie en milieu d'après-midi. Elle voulait avoir le temps de préparer ses lasagnes ainsi qu'un nouveau dessert que le shérif lui avait inspiré. S'occuper des courses, cuisiner, ranger sa maison qui était déjà quasi parfaite puis aller chercher Henry à l'école avait largement meublé le reste de l'après-midi, lui évitant de trop penser à cette invitation qu'elle avait osé lancer jusqu'à ce que, une fois que tout fut prêt, elle s'isole pour se préparer.

Tandis qu'elle prenait une douche, ses doutes la submergèrent. Etait-il possible qu'elle se soit trompée ? Avait-elle rêvé ce qu'elle avait cru deviner la veille dans le regard du shérif ? Rien que d'y penser, la brune avait les jambes qui se dérobaient sous elle et elle dut s'appuyer au mur. Quand Emma avait pris sa main pour la réconforter, Régina avait été envahie d'une vague de chaleur, d'abord stupéfiante mais tellement agréable. Cela faisait des mois que toutes deux, sans en avoir jamais parlé, évitaient tout contact. Une habitude s'était installée. Jamais elles ne se touchaient. Leur paroles, leurs regards, leurs sourires voire leurs rires pouvaient être chaleureux - et ils l'étaient souvent ces derniers temps- mais jamais elles n'échangeaient le moindre contact physique.

Du coup, quand Emma avait soudain posé sa main sur la sienne, elle avait ressenti comme une décharge électrique, lui coupant le souffle et affolant son cœur. Très vite, elle avait réalisé qu''inconsciemment, elle avait espéré ce geste depuis longtemps et tout ce qu'elle gardait enfoui au fond d'elle concernant la mère d'Henry avait refait surface: Emma était adorable, prévenante, attentionnée, toujours disponible, toujours à l'écoute, dévouée corps et âme pour Henry et pour elle mais surtout, et ça elle se l'était caché à elle-même depuis longtemps, elle avait la capacité de la faire fondre d'un simple regard, d'un sourire. Bourrée d'humour, la blonde ne se laissait pas impressionner par son apparente froideur et n'hésitait pas à tourner en dérision ses petites sautes d'humeur, ses excès d'autorité. Là où d'autres auraient fui et jeté l'éponge depuis longtemps, Emma était toujours là. Elle était tellement…

Tellement quoi? S'était-elle demandé soudain en réalisant à son grand désarroi que la pression des doigts sur les siens se faisait plus légère. Instinctivement, elle avait retenu la main de la jeune femme, entrelaçant leurs doigts puis, après un instant nécessaire pour se reprendre, elle avait osé affronter le regard du shérif, cherchant à le sonder pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ce qu'elle avait vu dans cet océan émeraude c'était tout d'abord la peur, la terreur presque… la blonde allait s'échapper, c'était certain…et ça ce n'était pas concevable… plus maintenant, car tout avait changé. Mais derrière cette peur panique, il y avait également une autre émotion, quelque chose de fort qu'Emma semblait ne pas pouvoir maitriser… une étincelle.

Comprenant la gêne du shérif, elle avait suggéré de poursuivre la conversation dans un lieu plus calme mais Emma ne pensait qu'à fuir, la fuir… et cette idée lui était insupportable. Sur l'instant, elle n'avait pas su comment la retenir mais une fois de retour au manoir, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser les choses comme ça, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle s'en sentait incapable. Qu'Emma le veuille ou non, ce contact avait eu lieu et les réactions qu'il avait engendrées était réelles… il fallait absolument qu'elles puissent finir cette conversation, coûte que coûte, même si elle s'était trompée sur les signes, même si elle devait subir l'affront de se voir repousser. Pour elle, ce simple contact avait tout changé, rien ne pourrait plus être comme avant et il fallait qu'elle sache s'il en était de même pour la blonde. S'il lui fallait pour cela mettre la pression à Miss Swan, eh bien elle le ferait !

Aussitôt elle avait pris une feuille et un stylo et rédigé sa lettre à Emma puis s'était précipitée au poste pour la déposer avant de changer d'avis. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de nuit, repensant sans cesse à cet échange si troublant, à la réaction de la blonde. Pourquoi avait-elle fui de la sorte? Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Il n'était pas question de laisser le shérif se défiler une seconde fois. Aussi, dès qu'elle avait vu passer David dans sa voiture de service, elle avait appelé la blonde pour s'assurer qu'elle viendrait bien.

Le moment était donc arrivé. Régina lissa une nouvelle fois sa jupe marine impeccable, fit une halte devant son four pour vérifier la cuisson des lasagnes, inspecta son reflet dans la vitre du vaisselier pour s'assurer que sa coiffure et son maquillage étaient parfaits puis se dirigea d'un air faussement nonchalant vers l'entrée.

Henry l'avait précédée et ouvrait la porte quand elle le rejoignit.

\- « Waouh, Ma' ! »

Le garçon était bouche bée, tout autant que sa mère brune qui crut d'abord avoir rêvé. Emma se tenait devant eux, cramoisie, ses joues assorties à la couleur de sa robe.

\- « Euh, salut.»

\- « Bonsoir Emma »

Les mains posées sur les épaules de son fils, la maitresse de maison ne bougeait pas, captivée par la mine embarrassée mais tellement craquante de l'autre femme. Celle-ci dansait d'un pied sur l'autre cherchant à échapper aux regards surpris et admiratifs de ses hôtes.

\- « Pardon Emma, ne reste pas là, entre je t'en prie. »

Régina se sermonna intérieurement tandis qu'elle guidait son invitée au salon. _Arrête de la dévisager de la sorte,…_ mais il fallait bien avouer que la blonde était à croquer. Sa robe soulignait ses courbes harmonieuses… ses cheveux relevés en un chignon désordonné soulignaient la finesse de son cou… Un peu de gloss brillait sur ses lèvres…

\- « Dis donc t'es vachement jolie en robe ! »

Henry venait d'exprimer tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. Mais sa façon de le dire fit sortir la brune de ses pensées…

\- « Henry, langage ! »

\- « Non mais attends, c'est vrai non ? Et puis c'est pas souvent… »

\- « Ce-N'est-Pas-souvent, Henry. Là n'est pas la question, Emma est effectivement ravissante ce soir, encore plus que d'habitude mais je veux que tu t'exprimes correctement ! » Puis réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se tourna vers son invitée, confuse. « Je, Euh…, un verre de cidre Emma ? »

\- « Oui Merci Régina. » Le shérif retenait difficilement un sourire en coin mais ses yeux la trahissaient.

Henry regarda sa mère puis son autre mère, décidément il se passait un truc bizarre ce soir. D'abord Régina qui vient le chercher dès la sortie de classe puis qui prépare le repas stressée comme pas deux. Et maintenant Emma qui débarque, habillée sur son 31. Pour finir, Régina qui bégaye, du jamais vu. Et tous ces regards échangés…Etrange, tout cela était bien curieux quand même… mais bien loin d'être inquiétant. Certainement bien mieux que quand les deux passaient leur temps à se disputer… Quand même, on aurait dit qu'elles étaient en train de passer une audition tellement l'ambiance était tendue. Amusé, il décida d'observer leur petit manège comme si de rien n'était.

Elles commencèrent à échanger des banalités, il était question de Bongo, de David, de la qualité du cidre, d'une réunion la semaine prochaine, rien de bien intéressant. Pourtant, petit à petit, les deux femmes finirent par se détendre et à trouver leurs marques. Une fois l'apéritif terminé, ils passèrent à table mais, contrairement à son habitude quand elle recevait des invités, Régina n'avait pas dressé la table dans le salon mais sur l'ilot central de la cuisine, comme quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Elle se justifia maladroitement, prétextant qu'Henry pourrait aller jouer au salon tandis qu'elles discuteraient mais lui avait bien compris qu'elle espérait pouvoir discuter sans qu'il les entende.

Emma s'assit donc face à Régina. Avec sa robe et surtout ses talons, elle n'était pas très à l'aise sur la chaise haute mais malgré cela, elle bénissait l'idée qu'avait eu la brune de proposer le repas dans la cuisine. Ainsi, ils étaient un peu comme en famille, dans leur quotidien. Autre avantage du choix de la cuisine, de sa place, elle pouvait contempler à loisir son hôtesse qui s'afférait autour de son four. Dieu que cette femme était sexy, armée de gants, baissée sur son four pour en sortir un plat de lasagnes bien odorantes.

-« Ca sent bon, hein ma' ? » Henry semblai ravi. Visiblement la situation l'amusait même beaucoup. Il avait accompagné sa remarque d'un coup de coude et d'un clin d'œil entendu. Il se moquait d'elle! Merde, ça se voyait donc tellement qu'elle en pinçait pour sa mère ? Le gamin n'avait pas l'air traumatisé par la nouvelle en tout cas… Elle se réinstalla bien droite sur sa chaise, tentant de se recomposer une mine décente puis remercia la brune qui tendait un assiette copieuse. Quand tous trois furent servis, elle gouta enfin avec délice aux fameuses lasagnes. Fidèles à leur réputation, elles étaient délicieuses, parfumées à souhait, cuites à point mais encore très chaudes… Emportée par sa gourmandise, Emma en avait oublié ce petit détail et se retrouva bien ennuyée, un morceau brulant sur la langue. Aussitôt, elle se saisit de son verre et but une gorgée pour atténuer la chaleur mais elle avala de travers et ce fut pire… elle n'arrivait plus à respirer…

Merde, merde, merde… elle se leva brusquement les yeux exorbités et porta les mains à son cou pour faire comprendre son problème à Régina.

\- « Man' ? »

Le garçon s'était lui aussi levé et regardait sa mère, inquiet et impuissant.

\- « Pousse toi Henry, elle s'étouffe ! »

La brune la contourna, se plaça derrière elle, passa les bras sous les siens, posa un poing sur son sternum et, à l'aide de son autre main, appuya d'un coup sec sur la cage thoracique d'Emma. Le geste, précis, fit ressortir le morceau de lasagnes et la blonde put se remettre à respirer. Appuyée à la table, elle reprenait lentement ses esprits, réconfortée par la douce caresse d'une main dans son dos.

\- « Ca va aller man' ? »

Henry la regardait, l'air inquiet. Incapable de parler, elle hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire triste.

\- « Ca va aller mieux maintenant, laisse la récupérer Henry »

Emma remercia sa sauveuse d'un hochement de tête et s'appliqua à respirer profondément et lentement malgré la main qui reposait toujours sur son épaule et la troublait au plus haut point. Celle-ci s'était immobilisée mais, comme la veille, le pouce traçait de petits cercles sur la peau de son épaule nue qui était très, vraiment très réactive.

Tout à coup, Régina dut se rendre compte de la gêne du shérif car elle retira brusquement sa main en bredouillant des excuses. Puis, se rasseyant à sa place elle lança avec un sourire mutin:

\- « Tu vois Henry, voilà ce qui arrive quand on mange comme un glouton! »

Emma la fusilla du regard, mais après tout, c'était la stricte vérité. Heureusement que madame le Maire maîtrisait aussi bien les gestes de secourisme que la magie. Elle finit par sourire franchement et afficha un air coupable.

\- « J'avoue, hum, tout est de ma faute, hum… mais tes lasagnes sont vraiment trop bonnes… »

\- « Et surtout vraiment trop chaudes ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois avant de reprendre le repas là où ils l'avaient laissé. Une fois l'émotion passée, Emma fit honneur aux lasagnes tout comme au crumble pomme cannelle spécialement confectionné par la cuisinière. A la fin du repas, Henry demanda à s'éclipser pour regarder un film. Emma donna un coup de main pour lever la table malgré les remontrances de la maîtresse de maison puis accepta de se rasseoir pour prendre un café. Régina le lui apporta et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, silencieuse, les yeux perdus dans sa propre tasse.

\- « Merci Régina. »

\- « De rien Emma, tu as de la chance que j'ai des notions de secourisme, j'aurai pu te casser une côte… »

\- « Tu m'as sauvée. »

\- « Je suis donc ta sauveuse. »

\- « Euh,… vu comme ça, …oui ! »

Un large sourire éclairait le visage du shérif, leur complicité était de retour. Elle était bien là, auprès de Régina, si bien qu'elle se risqua à effleurer sa main de la sienne posée juste à côté sur la table. La brune la fixa, cherchant à sonder ses émotions puis répondit à son sourire avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

\- « Emma, pourquoi es-tu partie si vite hier soir ? »

Le cœur du shérif s'était remis à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. La main de Régina, toujours posée sur la sienne avait repris ses douces caresses, tendres, rassurantes.

\- « Je…, je crois que j'ai eu peur… »

\- « De moi ? »

\- « De moi plutôt »

La pression des doigts se fit tout à coup plus enveloppante. Régina se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent. Cette fois, Emma ne se déroba pas. Visiblement elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, Ruby n'avait pas menti. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Tout contre son oreille, elle sentit un souffle, léger comme une plume puis cette voix, rendue rauque par l'émotion.

\- « Et que craint donc mon shérif ? »

Que craignait-elle ? C'était une bonne question. Surement pas ce frisson qui lui avait parcouru l'échine quand les lèvres de Régina avaient effleuré son oreille. La réaction d'Henry ? Apparemment le gamin se réjouissait plutôt de la situation. Alors quoi ? Peur de se dévoiler, de s'exposer, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle dissimulait son attirance pour Régina qu'elle craignait de se faire déborder par ce désir sourd. Peur aussi de n'être qu'un jouet dans les mains de l'ancienne méchante reine. Un jouet qu'on casse et qu'on jette…

\- « Emma ? »

\- « Je…, j'ai peur de moi, d'aller trop vite, trop fort… mais j'ai aussi peur de toi… »

La brune prit la main du shérif et la porta à ses lèvres, sans la quitter des yeux.

\- « Jamais je ne te ferai de mal, je te le promets. »

Sur le pas de la porte, Henry n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Il sourit puis toussa, faisant sursauter ses deux mamans. Il était fatigué et voulait se coucher. Il demanda à ce qu'Emma vienne lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de partir. Elle monta donc à sa suite pendant que Régina rangeait la cuisine.

Un gros quart d'heure plus tard, elle finit par redescendre sans faire de bruit et se calla contre le cadre de la cuisine pour observer Régina qui finissait d'essuyer leur tasses.

\- « Il s'est endormi. »

\- « C'est bien. »

\- « Régina… »

\- « Viens, allons dans le salon, nous devons parler. »

Elles s'installèrent sur le sofa, côte à côte. Une fois de plus Régina avait pris la main du shérif.

\- « Régina, je ne suis pas un jouet… »

\- « Ceci n'est pas un jeu je te l'assure. »

Ce faisant, elle s'était tourné vers Emma et avait de son autre main replacé une mèche blonde rebelle. Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés et chacune put découvrir dans les prunelles de l'autre le feu du désir qui la consumait. Finalement, Emma céda la première et finit par combler la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres.

* * *

 **Voilà vous l'avez eu votre diner. Alors, Heureuses(x) ? XD. Allez je vous dis à bientôt pour le 4eme et dernier chapitre, celui que vous attendez tous…hahaha.**

 **Bises.**

 **Z.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici donc venu le chapitre 4. Je vous laisse le découvrir et vous retrouve en bas de page. Bonne lecture.**

 _Vous connaissez le blabla habituel, OUAT et ses personnages sont la propriété d'ABC, seule l'histoire racontée ci-dessous est le fruit de mon imagination )._

* * *

Les lèvres de la sauveuse étaient douces, le baiser timide, hésitant. Craignant de l'effrayer, Regina ne bougea pas, se contentant de savourer les yeux fermés la tendresse avec laquelle Emma l'effleurait. Sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque inspiration augmentant le contact entre les deux femmes et son trouble simultanément. Le temps s'était comme arrêté au premier contact, elles étaient dans une bulle flottant hors de toute contrainte.

Emma elle ne savait pas du tout où elle en était. Bon sang elle était en train d'embrasser Régina, une femme, et quelle femme ! La mère de son fils en plus… c'était de la folie… de la folie douce. Le contact de leurs lèvres était tellement troublant, elle en avait le souffle coupé. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant de se lancer, sinon, il est certain qu'elle aurait fui. Mais là elle faisait tout le contraire… Peu à peu leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés et elle n'avait qu'une envie, prolonger cet instant magique, enfin lâcher prise et se laisser aller à ses envies les plus secrètes. Elle n'était jamais sortie avec une femme, mais ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était bien plus fort que ses expériences passées.

Un instant, elle se raidit, retenant son souffle. Son front appuyé à celui de Régina, elle entrouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de la brune, noirs comme le geai, remplis de désir. Alors elle céda et referma ses mains sur la taille de l'autre femme tout en pressant de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles, tremblantes, qui leurs faisaient face. Elle gémit en sentant les mains de Régina se perdre dans sa chevelure pour l'attirer encore plus près. Désormais leurs bouches entrouvertes se cherchaient, dans un ballet complexe, mélange d'envie et de retenue.

Régina emprisonna la lèvre inférieure de la blonde entre les siennes et l'effleura d'un léger coup de langue, presque imperceptible avant de la relâcher. Ce simple geste déclencha un ouragan dans le corps du shérif. Son cœur explosait, des papillons avaient envahi son ventre, elle était au paradis. Instinctivement, elle plaqua de nouveau sa bouche sur celle de la brune mais cette fois, le baiser était moins chaste. Elle avait besoin de retrouver ce contact, presque animal…

Oubliant ses craintes, elle chercha de sa langue celle de sa reine et quand les deux se rencontrèrent enfin, elle crut que son cœur allait exploser. Submergée de désir, la blonde laissa libre court à ses envies si longtemps refrénées. Ses mains quittèrent peu à peu la taille de Madame le maire pour se placer de part et d'autre de celle-ci tandis qu'elle l'allongeait sur le sofa. Désormais au-dessus de la brune, une jambe glissée entre celles de Régina, Emma ne cessait de s'enhardir, encouragée par les regards gourmands, les baisers fougueux et les soupirs de sa compagne. Sa bouche glissa dans le cou de sa belle alors que sa main, d'abord descendue découvrir les rondeurs d'une cuisse, remontait maintenant à la rencontre de cette poitrine qui la faisait fantasmer depuis si longtemps.

Dieu que c'était bon. Sentir les mains d'Emma sur son corps, sa bouche avide sur sa gorge, son souffle erratique dans son cou… Quand le shérif l'avait entrainée sur le sofa, Régina s'était laissée faire, complètement envoutée par la sensualité de sa blonde. Les lèvres d'Emma traçaient sur sa peau des chemins frissonnant qui se répercutaient dans tout son être. Emportée par un désir qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, elle se cambrait pour se plaquer au plus près de son shérif, quémandant plus de contact encore… La main qui parcourrait maintenant son flanc allait la rendre folle. Elle crispa ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée et laissa échapper un gémissement d'anticipation.

Mais soudain, la main s'arrêta, d'un coup, surprenant Régina qui ne put réprimer un « oh » de surprise mêlée de déception. Emma se releva et plongea les yeux dans ceux, perdus de sa reine. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et colla son front à celui de la brune en soufflant profondément. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Régina se redressa à son tour et s'assit à côté d'Emma en lui prenant la main.

\- « Ça va trop vite ? »

La blonde se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air dépité.

\- « Tu as raison Emma, je comprends. Après tout nous n'en sommes qu'à notre premier rendez-vous, ce ne serait pas raisonnable. »

Le shérif la regarda, sceptique.

\- « Jamais au premier rencard hein ?»

\- « Qui moi ? Non, ma chère, cela n'a jamais vraiment été dans mes principes mais toi, et ton fond Charmant, devez y être attachés. Quoi que tu en dises, tu es une princesse.»

\- « Je suis désolée. »

\- « Tu n'as pas à l'être Emma, c'est tout à ton honneur. Je ne te cache pas que j'aurai bien aimé poursuivre mais cela ne me fera pas de mal de prendre le temps de réfléchir un peu à ce qui vient de se passer. »

\- « Merci Régina, je …, je pense que je vais y aller.»

\- « Tu n'es pas obligée de partir de suite tu sais ? Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Nous pourrions peut-être parler un peu toi et moi ? Maintenant, je suppose que cela te fait moins peur ? »

Elles parlèrent donc, une bonne partie de la soirée, de comment peu à peu elles s'étaient senties attirées l'une par l'autre, comme aimantées. Parfois elles échangeaient un baiser ou une caresse. L'envie était forte de s'y abandonner mais elles résistèrent et passèrent la soirée à se découvrir un peu plus, tout en tendresse et complicité. Emma finit par s'endormir, la tête sur l'épaule de Régina et leurs mains liées. La brune l'observa longuement, assaillie par les questions restées sans réponses : Henry, les Charmants, les habitants de StoryBrooke, qu'allaient ils penser de tout ça ?, … avant de sombrer à son tour.

Au petit matin, elle s'éveilla la première. Emma, toujours dans ses bras, lui avait tenu la main toute la nuit. Ce geste l'émut au plus profond de son être. Que la sauveuse ait voulu éviter qu'elle s'éloigne ou qu'elle ait ressenti le besoin de la protéger, jamais personne, pas même Daniel ne l'avait traité ainsi. Elle la réveilla en douceur. D'abord, Emma crût avoir rêvé… Se réveiller dans les bras de sa reine dépassait l'entendement. Elle réalisa enfin où elle se trouvait en entendant Henry descendre les escaliers.

Le gamin, mutin, vient les embrasser comme si de rien n'était, les plongeant dans un embarras difficile à cacher.

\- « Bonjour les mamans, bien dormi ? »

Il tourna aussitôt les talons et se dirigea en sautillant vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

-« Ma' tu veux des céréales comme moi ? »

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire, s'embrassèrent tendrement en échangeant un regard complice et le rejoignirent à la cuisine.

Ce petit déjeuner en famille avait quelque chose de magique, chacun des trois protagonistes le ressentait. Etait-ce le prélude d'une vie heureuse tous les trois ? Il était trop tôt pour le dire mais la perspective de ce bonheur les laissait rêveurs, chacun de son côté.

Après un dernier baiser discret, Emma rentra chez elle pour une douche rapide avant de prendre le boulot tandis que Régina montait se préparer avec Henry.

La matinée se déroula sans encombre. David avait bien fait une remarque sur le fait qu'elle était dans les nuages mais rien n'avait réussi à perturber le shérif. Même s'il était à mille lieux de se douter de ce qui se tramait, David n'avait pas tort, elle avait passé la matinée à se rejouer en détail les événements de la veille et, rien que d'y penser…Whaou !

A midi, n'y tenant plus, elle envoya un sms à Regina : _Ça te dirait un pique-nique improvisé dans ton bureau Madame le Maire ?_ La réponse tomba sans attendre : _Excellent idée, j'appelle Ruby pour commander. Tu peux passer au Granny's en venant ?_ Après avoir confirmé, elle se rendit donc au Granny's chercher la salade de Régina et son burger frites. Elle refusa de répondre aux questions curieuses de Ruby malgré les multiples menaces de représailles qui fusèrent et se hâta de débarquer à la Mairie.

Dans l'escalier, elle croisa la secrétaire qui partait déjeuner.

\- « Oh shérif, Madame le Maire est dans son bureau mais je ne sais pas si… »

\- « N'ayez crainte Arielle, elle m'attend. »

\- « Bien, dans ce cas, bon appétit shérif »

\- « Merci Arielle, à vous également. »

Arrivée à l'étage, Emma s'approcha du bureau de Régina. Le doute l'envahit. Comment devait-elle se comporter ? Sur son lieu de travail, Régina voudrait sans doute éviter les effusions… elle frappa légèrement à la porte et attendit. …Rien… elle frappa de nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois… Toujours rien. Intriguée, elle posa le repas sur le bureau d'Arielle et ouvrit délicatement la porte. A l'affut du moindre mouvement, elle passa la tête pour examiner l'intérieur de la pièce. Le bureau était vide. Personne. Ni dans le fauteuil de Régina, ni au petit salon. Dépitée, elle entra et fit le tour de la pièce, en vain. Le parfum de sa reine était bien là, mais pas elle.

\- « Eh bien shérif, que me vaut cet air abattu ? »

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, la brune venait d'apparaitre, un sourire sarcastique ornant ses lèvres magnifiques. La blonde se dirigea vers elle, décidée à savoir où elle se cachait.

\- « Gina… »

\- « Chhhhhut ! »

La maitresse des lieux, s'avança vers sa blonde et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Emma la regarda, interloquée. Qu'y avait-t-il ? Elle regarda rapidement par-dessus son épaule, personne. Haussant les sourcils et les épaules en signe d'interrogation silencieuse, elle vit le sourire de la reine s'agrandir encore, son regard pétiller.

L'index de la reine glissa alors lentement sur les lèvres de la blonde tandis qu'elle se rapprochait encore plus près sans se départir de son sourire. Le cœur d'Emma s'emballa, les yeux rivés au rouge pulpeux des lèvres de Régina qui l'attirait irrésistiblement.

\- « Shérif, je crois que votre burger refroidit… »

Et devant la mine dépitée de la blonde, elle déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et dit d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire mais pas trop :

\- -« Mangeons, nous reprendrons cette… hum, conversation après. »

Elles s'installèrent donc côte à côte dans le petit salon et mangèrent les yeux dans les yeux, un sourire rivé à leurs lèvres.

\- « Je vois que tu n'as pas pris de beignet aujourd'hui… »

\- « En fait, j'avais en tête un tout autre dessert… »

Mettant de côté ses craintes, Emma s'était approchée et avait soulevé le menton de Régina. Ces lèvres allaient la rentre folle si elle ne les goutait pas sur le champ. Elle l'embrassa. D'abord tendrement puis de façon plus gourmande, encouragée par les bras qui s'étaient noués autour de son cou. Glissant sa main sur la taille de la brune, elle l'attira plus près, très près, tellement près qu'on aurait dit que leurs corps allaient fusionner en un seul. Régina pivota alors et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux d'Emma qui la serrait désespérément. La blonde se retrouva le visage au niveau de la poitrine voluptueuse de Madame le Maire, elle crut défaillir puis posa enfin sa bouche sur le décolleté dévoilé par le chemisier blanc cintré de Régina. La douceur de sa peau, son odeur, son gout, tout ça la dépassait totalement. Elle leva un regard perdu vers celle qui, ce midi, menait le bal.

-« Ce n'est plus notre premier rendez-vous hein ? »

\- « Non Emma, en effet. Mais nous sommes dans mon bureau. »

\- « Ne pourrais-tu pas ? »

Une étincelle de malice passa dans les yeux de Madame le Maire et subitement elles disparurent toutes les deux dans un nuage de fumée violette.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui (Comment ça vous voulez encore une suite ?). J'attends avec impatience vos réactions faut-il encore changer de rating ?**

 **Je profite de l'occasion pour vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et en particulier les afficionadas Regina2015, Emma2016, Emy Em's, Dusty Words, Artemis 972, JustineJeanne0760, Bonne Ame, Moithea, Spooky358, MissHarpie, XveroGuerriere06, AlineGranger, Raphi5930… mon dieu vous êtes trop nombreuses à suivre cette fic et à commenter… Je n'arrive plus à suivre… sans oublier bien entendu ma très chère AudreyKat, celle sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour.**

 **Bises à tous,**

 **Z.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise ! Me voici déjà avec l'ultime chapitre de cette histoire. Pour répondre à certaines demandes, ce dernier sera M ou ne sera pas. En gros, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le M… passez votre chemin et restez en à la fumée violette. Hahaha.**

 _Vous connaissez le blabla habituel, OUAT et ses personnages sont la propriété d'ABC, seule l'histoire racontée ci-dessous est le fruit de mon imagination… Ben oui, c'est comme ça. Comment ça je devrais avoir honte ? Non, non pas du tout… enfin, un petit peu mais bon, ça passe vite ;)_

* * *

L'instant d'après, Emma se retrouva sur un lit, le lit de Régina, au manoir. Elle leva les yeux vers la magnifique brune qui se tenait sur ses genoux et croisa son sourire empreint de malice. La maitresse de maison leva un sourcil interrogateur, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris la demande du shérif et quand elle vit un large sourire s'étaler sur les lèvres humides de sa blonde, elle sut que c'était le cas.

\- « Donc, où en étions-nous ? »

Emma jeta un coup d'œil explicite au décolleté de Madame le Maire et lâcha la taille de sa compagne pour défaire délicatement, un a un, les boutons du chemisier blanc. Ceci fait, elle en écarta les pans pour contempler la poitrine voluptueuse, encore prisonnière d'un magnifique dessous de dentelle noire. Elle releva ses mains et les porta de part et d'autre du cou de sa belle. D'une caresse délicate, elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses épaules puis de ses bras entrainant la chute du vêtement blanc.

Régina ne bougeait pas, elle ne voulait surtout pas brusquer Emma, qui, il fallait l'avouer se débrouillait très bien. Elle se surprit à frissonner sous les simples caresses de la blonde alors que rien n'avait encore réellement commencé.

De tous les amants et maitresses qu'elle avait pu avoir, elle ne se rappelait pas d'en avoir eu un seul ou une seule qui l'ait autant troublée. Du temps où elle était Reine, elle avait la réputation justifiée d'être une amante exigeante et difficile à contenter. La plupart du temps elle se jouait du désir des autres sans vraiment se laisser aller totalement. Mais là, dans les bras d'Emma, elle sentait son corps lui échapper, comme mu par une force invisible, une attraction si forte vers les mains, la bouche et le corps tout entier de la blonde. Pourtant, celle-ci faisait preuve d'une délicatesse extrême, c'était comme une première fois, empreint de désir et de respect. Ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux du shérif, ce mélange de passion et d'admiration était merveilleux. Elle se sentait, belle, désirée et aimée... Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer plus encore cet instant. Les mains d'Emma venaient de se poser délicatement sur ses seins tandis que de sa langue, la blonde suivait le contour de dentelle. Régina se cambra instantanément sous la caresse et encouragea la blonde à poursuivre en ce sens en enfouissant ses deux mains dans les boucles dorées.

Emma gémit à ce contact appuyé et de ses pouces, elle alla à la rencontre des tétons dressés qui la réclamaient. Soudain, la dentelle fut de trop et sans détacher ses lèvres de l'objet de sa convoitise, la blonde passa les mains dans le dos de sa compagne pour libérer l'accès à ses deux trésors. Revenus devant, ses doigts glissèrent sous le fin tissu et rencontrèrent enfin les pointes gonflées. C'était merveilleux, plus doux encore qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle en tremblait… A moins que ce soit Régina ? Elle leva la tête et découvrit sa reine dans un état second, les yeux clos, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Encouragée par cette vision elle pinça doucement un téton. La bouche de la Régina s'ouvrit laissant s'échapper un long soupir. S'en était trop pour Emma, elle remplaça aussitôt sa main par sa bouche et titilla le mamelon sensible du bout de la langue sans quitter la brune des yeux. C'était délicieux… sentir l'autre s'abandonner ainsi dans ses bras avait quelque chose de magique. Elle, Emma Swan, shérif un peu gauche, était en train de faire perdre pied à la grande Régina Mills.

Soudain la brune ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard, il y eut dans leur échange une telle intensité qu'Emma ne put résister et se jeta goulument sur les lèvres de madame le Maire. C'est là que la brune reprit le dessus, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Le baiser qu'elles échangèrent avaient quelque chose de magique. La bouche d'Emma s'était abattue sur la sienne et aussitôt leurs langues s'étaient lancées dans une conquête gourmande du territoire de l'autre. Puis, leur ardeur s'était calmée et avait laissé la place à une sensualité exacerbée. De sa langue, Régina titillait celle de la blonde et vice versa. Dans un ballet terriblement troublant, elles jouaient, se cherchant, s'évitant tour à tour. Soudain, Régina emprisonna la langue d'Emma entre ses lèvres et la cajola d'un doux va et vient. Subjuguée, Emma se laissa faire, prolongeant l'échange en dardant autant que possible son organe buccal. C'était de l'érotisme pur, tellement excitant par les perspectives que ce simple geste laissait entrevoir.

Profitant de son ascendant sur le shérif, Régina l'entraina peu à peu à se coucher et se retrouva alors au-dessus d'elle. Les mains d'Emma avaient glissé dans le creux de ses reins et la plaquaient fermement contre elle. Leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre accentuant le plaisir engendré par leurs baisers. Régina à son tour partit à l'assaut de la poitrine d'Emma. Glissant la main sous le débardeur, elle défit d'un geste habile le sous vêtement de coton du shérif et put enfin découvrir la douceur des seins clairs et fermes. Les deux vêtements furent rapidement expédiés au pied du lit et la blonde se retrouva vite torse nue sous les mains expertes de sa reine qui s'était redressée. Sa jupe relevée découvrait ses cuisses qu'Emma ne tarda pas à explorer. La position avait accentué le contact entre leurs intimités, augmentant encore si possible leur besoin de plus : Plus de contact, plus de proximité plus de caresses…

La brune roulait maintenant du bassin contre sa captive qui ne savait que faire pour l'encourager d'avantage, c'était si bon. Elle se cambrait le plus possible pour coller encore plus son bassin à celui de Régina mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Péniblement, elle se redressa et partit à la recherche de l'attache de la jupe du Maire qui n'était plus désormais qu'un amas de tissus encombrant sur la taille de celle-ci. Mais dans la position qui était la leur, il lui était impossible de l'enlever. Régina se leva alors, se débarrassa rapidement de la jupe encombrante et du soutien-gorge de dentelle. Vêtue seulement d'un tanga noir, elle revint, féline vers la blonde qui n'avait pas bougé et l'admirait encore, envoutée par sa beauté.

Elle glissa ses doigts fins le long de l'abdomen d'Emma, découvrant ses abdominaux saillants et faisant vibrer la peau claire sur son passage. Puis, ses mains se rejoignirent à la ceinture du jean du shérif, défirent le bouton et la fermeture éclair puis entreprirent d'ôter le vêtement. Malheureusement le slim ajusté offrit de la résistance aux assauts de Régina qui s'agaça et, d'un claquement de doigt, fit disparaitre le pantalon récalcitrant. Satisfaite, le regard plein d'envie, elle remonta sur le lit et vint se placer au-dessus de sa blonde, une jambe glissée entre les cuisses fermes et elle plaqua ses lèvres sur la bouche suppliante d'Emma.

Désormais quasiment nues, le contact de leurs peaux ne fit qu'exacerber leurs envies. Les deux corps emboîtés se frottaient l'un a l'autre tandis que les mains agrippaient, caressaient griffaient tour à tour. Emma n'en pouvait plus de sentir la cuisse de Régina sur son sexe trempé. La première elle glissa ses mains sous le dernier vêtement de sa compagne. Tirant sur les fesses charnues mais fermes de la belle latine, elle la plaqua encore plus près, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir qui se mêlaient aux siens.

Ce geste sonna l'entrée dans le dernier acte. Elles s'écartèrent un instant le temps de se débarrasser mutuellement de leur dernier rempart de tissu puis Régina, sure d'elle, vint de nouveau se plaquer contre le corps tremblant de sa blonde.

Après, tout alla très vite, la brune partit à la découverte du corps musclé de son shérif qui n'était que gémissements et ondulations sous ses doigts curieux et habiles. Ils explorèrent son buste, ses flancs se cuisses suivis de près par des lèvres gourmandes jusqu'à ce que soudain, Emma ressente le froid de l'abandon. Plus aucun contact. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle se redressa et vit, entre ses cuisses écartées, le visage de sa reine, qui la regardait fixement, attendant un signe. Emma se mordit la lèvre tellement cette vision était excitante puis bascula la tête en arrière en sentant le souffle de Régina se rapprocher peu à peu. Dès le premier contact de la langue experte avec son bouton de plaisir, Emma crut exploser mais le ballet ne faisait que commencer… de sa bouche et de ses doigts, Régina explora le centre de la blonde, lui arrachant cris et soupirs. Le shérif n'était plus qu'un pantin empli de désir sous les caresses brûlantes de la brune. Deux, puis trois doigts se joignirent en elle pour déclencher dans un va et vient calculé une vague de plaisir extrême qui la submergea.

Quand les tremblements de son corps se calmèrent enfin, la blonde attira sa compagne dans ses bras. Amoureusement, elle lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa. Son baiser avait un gout de sel mêlé à une autre saveur, plus suave. Puis ses mains à leur tour partirent à la découverte des formes parfaites de la brune. Pour cette première fois, elle n'aurait pas l'audace de Régina mais elle mourrait d'envie d'arracher à la brune des cris de plaisir à son tour. Sa bouche s'arrêta donc sur la magnifique poitrine de la maitresse de maison tandis que sa main se glissait entre les jambes bronzées découvrant combien l'autre femme la désirait également. Bientôt elle sentit les ongles de sa belle s'enfoncer dans son dos. Elle accentua ses mouvements dans le sexe détrempé et sentit les muscles de Régina se resserrer autour de ses doigts. La reine émit un long son rauque et s'effondra dans ses bras.

.../...

En arrivant à la Mairie, cet après–midi-là, Arielle ne trouva pas de trace de madame le Maire ni même du shérif. Inquiète, elle appela sur le portable de son supérieur qui d'une voix étrange lui donna congé pour l'après-midi. C'était bien la première fois que Madame le Maire se lâchait un peu, pourvu que ça dure …

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini pour de bon cette fois. Merci pour tous vos commentaires, encouragements, reviews parfois loufoques, malgré le manque de temps, je me suis régalée à écrire cette fic. Maintenant je file me cacher… je ne suis plus là. Non AudreyKat Inutile d'insister il n'y aura pas d'épilogue. XD. je te rappelle que j'ai une traduction sur le grill.  
**

 **Je vais désormais retourner pour quelques temps à mes lectures, tout aussi passionnantes. Si vous ne les suivez pas déjà, je vous recommande «J'abandonne ! » de QueenObsession alias Regina2015, « Starbuck love » de Emy Em's et « Pour vous c'est majesté » de Stitche, entre autres…**

 **Bises à tous,**

 **Z.**


	6. Chapter 6 (Epilogue)

**Coucou, me voici de retour. Je sais cette histoire était censée être terminée mais, bien que j'ai officiellement promis le contraire, j'ai toujours eu l'intention d'écrire un épilogue et je l'avais dit en PM à celles qui me le réclamaient… Sauf à une à qui je tenais à faire la surprise (héhé).**

 **Mais le temps m'a manqué d'où le délai (Je sais Régina2015, il y en a qui trainent du…). J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop perdu le fil. Sinon ce sera l'occasion de relire les chapitres précédents... OK je sors…**

 **Alors voilà, aujourd'hui nous sommes le 7 décembre, une date bien particulière pour moi et qui est en lien avec l'intrigue, alors je vous livre l'ultime chapitre de cet OS devenu petite fiction. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Pour rappel,** _OUAT et ses personnages sont encore et toujours la propriété d'ABC, seule l'histoire racontée ci-dessous est le fruit de mon imagination._

* * *

David regarda sa montre pour la dixième fois au moins en quelques minutes. _Mais où est-elle donc passée?_ Depuis la pause repas, Emma n'avait pas remis les pieds au poste. _Etrange quand même…_ Il repensa au comportement bizarre de sa fille ce matin. Tantôt songeuse, tantôt ne tenant pas en place, rouge comme une pivoine comme si… _Noooon ? Ca ne pouvait pas être ça ?_ Mais à bien y réfléchir, Emma se comportait de façon étrange depuis plusieurs jours déjà… mais encore plus depuis la veille et l'arrivée de cette fameuse lettre.

 _Mais oui, la lettre! Quel idiot il faisait !_ Mary Margaret ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui et de son manque de discernement quand il lui raconterait… N'y tenant plus et brûlant de confronter son hypothèse, il se leva brusquement, prit les clés de sa voiture et se rendit à l'école. C'était bientôt l'heure de la récréation et il mourrait d'envie de partager ses doutes avec sa chère et tendre épouse.

Il garait sa voiture de service devant l'école quand son portable se mit à sonner.

\- « David ? Où es-tu ? Il faut que je te voie, c'est urgent ! »

\- « Mary-Margaret ? Qu'y a-t-il ? J'arrive je suis devant l'école »

\- « Devant l'école ? Mais que fais-tu là ? »

\- « C'est une longue histoire, il faut que je te parle d'un truc, c'est fou… mais toi, pourquoi veux tu me joindre il y a un problème ? »

\- « Ben oui plutôt, enfin non, pas un problème… enfin, bref, viens vite, il faut que je te parle »

Il entra donc dans l'école et déboula essoufflé dans la classe de sa femme.

\- « C'est la récré ? »

\- « Oui mais elle risque de durer un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude… »

\- « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

\- « C'est Henry »

\- « Quoi Henry ? Il s'est fait mal ? C'est grave ? »

\- « Mais non enfin. Ce matin, il n'a pas arrêté de rêver en classe j'ai même dû le faire passer au tableau pour qu'il se concentre un peu sur ce qu'on faisait. »

\- « Et ? »

\- « Donc entre midi et deux je l'ai pris à part et je l'ai grondé. Je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas parce que je suis sa grand-mère qu'il aurait droit à un traitement de faveur… »

\- « Ben oui bien sûr, il le sait et alors ? »

\- « Il a continué à rêvasser en début d'après-midi, un sourire béat collé sur le visage. Donc quand la récréation a sonné, j'ai demandé à lui parler. »

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit ? »

\- « Assied toi David »

L'institutrice lui montra une chaise mais il préféra s'asseoir simplement à l'angle du bureau. Ainsi il était au même niveau que son épouse. Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes et la scruta d'un regard inquiet.

\- « Bon sang Mary, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

\- « Il m'a dit texto : T'inquiète pas, je suis super heureux j'arrive pas à réaliser.»

\- « Quoi ? Tu… tu crois qu'il a pu boire ou fumer quelque chose ? »

\- « Mais noooon enfin David ! On parle de Henry! … Donc, je lui ai demandé ce qui le rendait heureux à ce point et il n'a rien voulu me dire… J'ai insisté, tu me connais… ».

\- « Ah oui je me doute »

La petite brune s'était détachée de lui et faisait maintenant de grands pas, aussi grands que sa frustration. Elle tournait en rond, se malaxant nerveusement les mains…

\- « Et puis il m'a dit comme ça: Je suis super heureux parce que je vais enfin avoir une vrai famille. Comme tout le monde! ».

\- « Quoi ? Il t'a dit ça ?»

David s'était relevé. _Ainsi, c'était donc vrai_?

\- « Exactement ! Et pas un mot de plus! … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire d'après toi ? … Régina voit quelqu'un à ta connaissance ? …Ce n'est pas Emma, je le saurais »

Elle avait repris ses déambulations tout en énonçant une à une les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

\- « Ben, c'est que… »

\- « Quoi ? … Tu sais quelque chose ? … Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Bien que beaucoup plus petite que son shérif de mari, Mary-Margaret avait pris un ton menaçant, réellement impressionnant. Penaud, David réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de lui faire part de ses doutes, qui risquaient fort de se confirmer selon les derniers éléments qu'elle venait de lui donner.

\- « En fait, … je viens juste de réaliser… et c'est tellement énorme que je venais t'en parler pour avoir ton avis … mais avec ce que tu me dis, … je pense bien avoir raison… »

Mary Margaret se dressait maintenant devant son mari qui s'était finalement laissé tomber sur une chaise pour mieux réfléchir… elle le surplombait et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « David, si tu ne me dis pas de suite ce dont il retourne je te promets de te le faire payer ! »

Tel un gamin pris en faute, David raconta alors comment Emma s'était comportée tout ce matin, éveillant ses doutes. Puis il expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas réapparu cet après-midi…

\- « Tu… tu crois que c'est Emma ? Tu penses qu'elle a quelqu'un ? »

\- « Oui, c'est ce que je crois. En fait, hier matin, elle a reçu une lettre… »

\- « Hier matin !? Et tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ? »

\- « Ben, c'est que sur le moment je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention… »

\- « Rhalala les hommes… bon et alors cette lettre? C'était qui ? Elle disait quoi ?»

\- « Mais j'en sais rien enfin ! Elle a attendu que je sois parti pour l'ouvrir… mais depuis elle est toute drôle ».

\- « Et tu n'as pas trouvé ça suspect toi ? Ta fille reçoit une lettre sur son lieu de travail et veut la lire dans son coin et tu trouves ça normal ? »

\- « Ben, euh, oui, quand même, ce n'est plus vraiment un bébé… »

La brune sembla alors revenir à la réalité. Fronçant les sourcils, elle réfléchissait à cette fameuse lettre.

\- « Tu crois que c'est Killian ? »

D'un geste de la main, David balaya rapidement cette hypothèse.

\- « Killian ? Ah ça non, ça ne risque pas. Une lettre ce n'est pas son genre et puis il y a ce parfum… »

\- « Un parfum ? … Quel parfum ? »

David s'était levé et faisait les cent pas dans la salle de classe. La sonnette retentit qui marquait la fin de la récréation. Les enfants se regroupèrent bruyamment devant la classe.

\- « David, de quel parfum parles tu ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, je peux me tromper mais vu la réaction du petit, je me dis que… »

\- « Quoi ? Tu te dis quoi ? Tu vas finir par cracher le morceau enfin ? »

\- « Je crois que Emma et Régina sont ensemble »

\- « Que… Quoi ? Em… Régina ? Que… »

Maintenant que l'information était passée, David continuait à exposer sa théorie, mécaniquement.

\- « C'est idiot je sais, mais pourtant, tout se recoupe. La lettre, le parfum de Régina, le comportement d'Emma, …et puis maintenant Henry… Le petit a dû voir quelque chose… »

Lancé dans son monologue, David ne vit pas les couleurs quitter le visage de sa femme. Pas plus qu'il ne vit sa tentative infructueuse de dire quelque chose... Une fois, deux fois, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. On aurait dit un poisson sorti de l'eau. Tout à coup, il entendit un grand boum et découvrit sa femme gisant inconsciente à ses pieds.

Douze mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Emma avait reçu cette lettre. Douze mois au cours desquels le couple qu'elle formait désormais avec Régina n'avait fait que se renforcer. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours pour emménager chez la brune et s'installer dans le doux cocon du foyer Mills avec son fils et la femme de sa vie. En y repensant, Emma sourit.

\- « Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amuse à ce point ? »

Assise dans le sofa à ses côtés, Régina la contemplait, amusée. Pour leur permettre de fêter cet anniversaire, Henry avait suggéré une soirée en tête à tête et s'était éclipsé, s'imposant chez ses grands-parents. Elles venaient de finir de déguster un chausson aux pommes et sirotaient un verre de cidre.

\- « En fait, je pensais à ma mère. »

La brune fronça les sourcils. Les relations avec Snow s'étaient certes grandement améliorées mais elle aurait préféré que son ex belle fille, devenue désormais sa belle-mère ne se mêle pas de leur soirée. La blonde reprit :

\- « Tu te souviens comment elle a réagi ce soir-là ? »

\- « Comment l'oublier, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait été aussi enthousiaste que Ruby… »

En y repensant, elle aussi se mit à sourire, la scène était digne d'un vaudeville :

Elle se revoyait cet après-midi-là, raccrocher avec Arielle dont l'appel les avait surprises en pleine action. Déjà, répondre à sa secrétaire sur un ton neutre dans ces circonstances n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Elle espérait, sans vraiment y croire, avoir fait illusion. A peine avait-elle raccroché donc, que la blonde se jetait de nouveau sur elle, dévorant de baisers ses épaules, son cou. Se rapprochant de son oreille, elle lui avait susurré d'un ton taquin :

\- « Alors, dans sa grande bonté Madame le Maire accorde son après-midi à son assistante ? »

\- « C'est exact, et à mon Shérif aussi »

\- « Mmmm, j'aime bien être TON shérif. » avait rajouté Emma d'un air aguicheur avant de se lover tout contre elle. Les baisers et caresses de la blonde avaient alors repris de plus belle, l'entrainant de nouveau sous les draps pour un délicieux combat.

Près de deux heures s'étaient écoulées mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'y avait fait attention. Soudain, son téléphone sonna à nouveau : David.

\- « David? Qu'y a-t-il ?».

\- « Je euh non, euh, en fait, je suis à l'école et… »

\- « A l'école ? Il y a un problème avec Henry ? »

\- « Non, non, Henry va bien. On le ramène. Tu es chez toi ? »

\- « Oui, oui, chez moi. Mais comment ça on ? »

\- « Eh bien, Mary-Margaret a fait un petit malaise. Je préfère lui éviter de conduire. »

Elle raccrocha en haussant les épaules. Décidément Snow était une petite nature.

\- « Emma, tes parents arrivent. Ils ramènent Henry. Je n'ai pas tout compris, ta mère a fait un malaise. »

\- « Mmmmm… »

\- « Emma, dans l'immédiat, je préfère qu'ils ne te découvrent pas chez moi, et encore moins dans ma chambre si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Allez lève-toi je te prie ! »

\- « J'aime beaucoup que tu me pries… ». La blonde affichait un sourire béat, craquant, complètement craquant… terriblement tentant… mais alors qu'Emma lui embrassait la mains espérant gagner facilement du terrain, la brune se reprit.

\- « Emma ! »

Réalisant soudain, la blonde se redressa et récupéra ses habits éparpillés sur le sol tandis que la maitresse de maison passait rapidement à la salle de bain. Quelques instants plus tard, elles descendaient les escaliers quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Henry et ses grands-parents.

\- « Coucou, c'est nous ! Ca va bien les mamans ? »

Prise au dépourvu, Régina se tourna vers Emma d'un air paniqué.

\- « Euh, oui mon chéri et toi? »

\- « Moi ça va, mais grand-mère elle, elle est tombée dans les pommes ! »

\- « On dit elle a eu un malaise… »

Voyant là une solution de détourner l'attention de la présence de la blonde à son domicile à cette heure, elle se tourna vers David et Snow.

\- « Et, ça va mieux maintenant ? »

David fit oui de la tête avec un sourire étrange mais la petite brune à ses côtés secouait la tête en se décomposant. Emma eut juste le temps de se précipiter et de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne perde à nouveau connaissance.

\- « Et merde ! »

\- « Langage Miss Swan ! Venez, mettons la sur le sofa. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. »

Elle flottait dans les nuages, légère comme une plume. Elle était bien, confortable, des doigts prévenants lui tenaient la main. David. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvint pas, et ce fichu bourdonnement dans ses oreilles ne voulait pas s'arrêter… Soudain, une odeur forte lui fit faire la grimace et elle perçut des voix autour d'elle. Une nouvelle inspiration et toujours cette odeur finirent de la réveiller. Elle ouvrit les paupières et découvrit son mari, penché sur elle, tenant un coton devant son nez. En tournant la tête, elle vit Henry qui lui souriait et Emma à ses côtés. Elle battit des paupières pour bien se réveiller et c'est là qu'elle vit les mains de Régina. L'une posée sur l'épaule d'Henry, l'autre sur celle d'Emma. Et tout se voila de nouveau…

\- « Encore ? Mais c'est pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?»

\- « Je pense que ce serait bien qu'elle ne vous voit pas ensemble tout de suite »

\- « Que ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

\- « Emma, moi je n'ai rien contre mais je pense que l'émotion est un peu trop forte pour ta mère, laisse lui du temps… »

\- « Mais, que, comment ? »

\- « Emma, ton père à raison. Viens. »

Régina entraina le shérif dans sa cuisine, laissant David renouveler l'opération avec le coton imbibé de vinaigre.

\- « Tu, tu crois que c'est à cause de nous ? Enfin, à cause de moi ? Et de toi ? »

\- « Ton père le pense. D'un autre côté, à sa place… »

\- « Ouais bon mais quand même… Trois fois, elle exagère. »

\- « Emma, comprend la, sa fille tout juste retrouvée, en couple avec celle qui les a séparées ? Je comprends qu'elle n'apprécie que moyennement. »

\- « Mais tu n'es plus la méchante reine, tu es Régina, pas toujours facile, mais rien à voir avec elle. »

\- « Comment ça pas facile ? »

\- « Là, tu vois, je te taquines et tu pars au quart de tour… »

Régina faisait mine de bouder. Emma s'approcha et glissa son index sous le menton de la brune.

\- « Je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile à accepter mais après tout, elle, la fugitive, elle a bien ravi le cœur du prince… et bien moi c'est la reine qui m'a volé le mien, je n'y peux rien. »

Ce disant, elle s'était penchée sur la brune pour joindre leurs lèvres en un tendre baiser.

Sur le pas de la porte, trois paires d'yeux n'en avaient pas perdu une miette. Henry était aux anges, David souriait niaisement et Mary-Margareth elle ? … Et bien, elle tomba dans les pommes une fois de plus.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que cet épilogue léger vous aura plu.**

 **Pour toi mon Audreykat.**

 **Bises**

 **Z.**


End file.
